Ponyboy
by kcscooter
Summary: Haru Sohma set out for another night on the street as a famous ponyboy. A prostitute. The boy he meets that one fateful night is not someone he shall forget easily. This is a story born by the need of flesh and money, but continued by love.
1. Smoking

**Ponyboy**

_Summary~ _Keeping his name tucked safe away, Haru Sohma set out for another night on the street as a famous ponyboy. A prostitute. The boy he meets that one fateful night is not someone he shall forget easily, and Haru's touch will in turn stay with this mysterious customer long after their one night of passion. This is a story born by the need of flesh and money, but continued by love.

_Disclaimer~ _I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters, but I set a claim to the plot! Thank you! ^_^

* * *

It was chilly outside – not precisely cold, but it was one of those nights that trigger the human body to unconsciously yearn for the warmth and shelter of another. It's a time when lovers will cuddle up in front of a fire with one of those overly-romanticized comedies before heading back to the bedroom for soft kisses exchanged by candle light. In some ways, I pitied those couples. There was so much expected of two people in a "relationship." Honor, trust, monogamy, love, care, sharing. So much restraint on a person's abilities and complete rejection if there was one slip-up.

I threw my cigarette on the ground, crushing the ashes under my boot.

Yeah, I pitied them. But under all of that there was still a part of me that longed for a warm, clean bed with the same lover in it to greet me each and every night. Sure, there might not be sex every time you sink into the sheets, but there are kisses. Touches. Secret ones under the cover of darkness. Tiny gasps, hidden whimpers. Things that only that one person will ever hear.

But, no. That was not the life I had come to.

My nights were not peaceful ones lit by rose scented candles. The harsh glow of the moon was my fire and a flea-ridden mattress was the cozy comfort of a bed. Sure, there were arms that reached out for me, but they were hard. And cold. They were strangers. I didn't know my lovers by name, nor did I want to. It was against my rules. There were no names exchanged during the night, only cash – in tens and twenties mostly. No candles, complete darkness. Just like I didn't want to know their name, I didn't want to see their face. The cold smiles I can deal with as they pick me up off the corner, but not the look of pure ecstasy as they ride me, nor the tears of pleasure that spill down their angry cheekbones.

No names. No light.

Those were the only things I required, and I bet if I asked for much more I'd get cuffed. The Johns – that's what we call them – don't spend a whole lot of time thinking about more than the zipper on their pants and what hole they can stick it into next. You give them a few guidelines and a fee, bam, it's over. But the second you start naming off ten or twelve things you wish could happen, one of those arms comes at your face and blood is spilled. And Akito hates having his ponyboys lose blood when the Johns didn't pay for any extra kinky shit.

Yeah, ponyboys. That's what we're called. It's actually sort of ironic since ponies are ridden and we're the same way. Kind of lame, but what can you do? At least it gives the Johns something to call us besides "Hey, you." "Slut." "Bitch." God, I hate those names. But I wouldn't give mine out for the world.

My name is mine to keep, something you can't take away from me. Once you have my name, you have the power to break me. I don't think I could live through the night if I heard my name being panted above me by one of those perverts over and over, only to hear the same thing hours later from another voice, spilling into the darkness.

No.

I shoved myself off the wall, straightening my clothes. I would not be taken like that. This night was slow like all Tuesdays and I needed to find a nice populated area where someone could recognize me. See, they might not know my name, but I'll let you in on a little secret of Tokyo. Akito's ponyboys are well known throughout all the clubs, back alleys, and even the universities. The way to spot one of these talented little suckers is to look for the beautiful boys with the single black string around their necks. That is Akito's sign.

We were exclusive prostitutes – worked for one man, didn't go out on our own, and always paid our respects to the Master once a month. You could see the look of envy in other pimps' eyes as they watched the ponyboys spill out from the apartment building we all shared – The Stables we called it. Only two floors were in working order, but it was ours. Like our names, it was something to call our own. There were fifteen of us in all, but any one of those pimps would kill for a chance to recruit just one boy. Just one.

They usually try to bribe the youngest ones with soft pillows or a few beers, but anyone who has worked for Akito for more than a day would know the consequences of such actions – therefore all of those greedy men went away disappointed as we disappeared into the night. As one of the oldest at sixteen it was my job, along with Kyo who was eighteen, to keep an eye on the young ponies as they drifted away before taking our own corners. I wouldn't put it past one of those slimy men to just pluck one off the street.

I took out another cigarette and lit it, inhaling the warm smoke. I let it weave its way through my senses for a few precious seconds before exhaling. Yeah, smoking is bad, but all the boys are taught to smoke – even the youngest at eleven years old. Because of our job it isn't uncommon to develop an oral fixation especially for us that have been doing it since we could remember. It really sucks when you get a craving for something in your mouth, but it's seven in the damn morning and if you try to sneak into another pony's room without Akito's permission, it's double the punishment.

So smoking. Keeps your mouth busy.

Sadly, that was the last of my pack though so I would have to find Kyo before actually sleeping tonight. He always carried extra stashes just in case. Thinking of him now, I started to get worried – he had mentioned over our measly dinner of day old McDonald's that he was meeting Tattoo John.

Kyo always made up little nicknames for his customers, and Tattoo John was about as sadistic as they come. Sure he paid close to two-hundred a session, but it usually took two days for Kyo to recover from an episode. I never liked seeing him being shut in his room all night. He was one of the most beautiful ponyboys Akito had and, in my opinion, he deserved to be showed off. Bright orange hair, fiery red eyes, and a smirk that could bring a gentleman to his knees made Kyo one hot ride. We made an interesting pair, him and I. Not like we were together, but being the two oldest ponies brought us closer as friends.

Kyo was my best friend.

The others always have a smile on their faces when they see us talking. One day I finally got the nerve to ask what the hell was so amusing and was surprised by the answer I got.

"It's because you compliment each other! He's really bright, and you're really soft," the newest had informed me. I knew by soft he hadn't meant that I looked cute and cuddly by any means, but that my coloring was soft and muted next to Kyo's. I was white, and grey, and black. A blank slate. I didn't mind this – in fact, I liked thinking that I complimented my friend well. Kyo had just rolled his eyes at the logic, but it got me thinking more. Something I do too much as it is.

Damn. I glanced down at my old watch and sighed at the time. I only had three more hours before I had to head back to The Stables and I hadn't made more than twenty bucks for a five minute blow-job in a back alley. I didn't like those types of jobs, usually because the moon was out and if I had chanced a glance upward at the John during all of his moaning and groaning I would have seen his face. I liked it better back in my room, but he wanted it then. Right then.

Fine.

I sighed again – tonight was going to be long.

And that's when I saw him.

Up ahead stood a tall boy, maybe Kyo's age – a university student by his uniform. He stood erect and confident under the slightly crooked street lamp, and the full moon reflected beautifully off silver hair and milky white skin. For a second, I felt a flash of envy, wishing that my paleness would look that attractive one day. The boy looked over his shoulder in my direction, and I caught a flash of violet in his eyes before the shadows hid them again. Strange, I thought, usually the ones that wait until this time of night are ugly and drunk – but not this one.

I tossed my cigarette to the side, having the distinct feeling I would be able to satisfy this rotten craving in another way.

Very soon.

* * *

_Author's Note~ _I haven't been on here in so long, and I have a few stories on pause right now that I'm still getting reviews on! I promise to finish them one day, but inspiration struck me tonight with this story! Please review and tell me what you think?? ^_^ If you have any ideas, I'm always happy to hear them! Thank you!


	2. Ask and You Shall Receive

**Ponyboy**

_Summary~ _Keeping his name tucked safe away, Haru Sohma set out for another night on the street as a famous ponyboy. A prostitute. The boy he meets that one fateful night is not someone he shall forget easily, and Haru's touch will in turn stay with this mysterious customer long after their one night of passion. This is a story born by the need of flesh and money, but continued by love.

_Disclaimer~ _I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters, but I set a claim to the plot! Thank you! ^_^

* * *

I have a secret with myself.

You see, there is a me – a Haru – that the other boys recognize, that Kyo calls his friend; but there is more to me than just that quiet, white little boy. There is a dark side, a blacker personality that the Johns are used to. When I first started to meet this other side of myself, I was ten years old and scared out of my mind. It was my first time serving two Johns at once, and all I could feel were sweaty palms and wet kisses from all over.

There was no escape.

That night I had cried in their arms, sobbing and waiting for it to be over. Those tears weren't enough to catch their attention, and if anything, I was sure it heightened their pleasure even more. I tried to sink inside the sheets, as far away from them as I could get; and when that didn't work, I tried sinking inside myself instead. Curling up in my mind to block their thrusts and bites from my soul.

But I heard a voice – it was quiet and deep, but not the growls of the two men around me. I recognized that voice, but couldn't place it right then.

_Shh, Haru. It's just me._

For a moment I lay there stunned, wondering if I had only imagined this murmur. Yet, it came back quiet as ever and whispered to me for the rest of the night. I found myself drifting away from the scene, able to watch it happening like a movie. I could see through the darkness the two greedy Johns fighting over who got the final position on top, and I could see myself. But my face – the only face I allowed myself to concentrate on – was different than what I remembered seeing in the mirror that morning. There was a smirk I didn't think of as my own and a new eagerness in my serving that I had never used.

That's when I realized it was someone else in my body. Another me. That voice had tucked me away in a small corner of my mind, taking me out of this torture and going in my place. The Johns didn't know the difference, and probably wouldn't have cared. But I did, and I was shocked. After all of this was over and the money was on the nightstand, I felt myself drifting back into my body – slowly getting back the feeling in my arms and legs and tingling in all the wrong places.

_Hello? _I had called hesitantly. But there was no answer. I went to bed that night believing myself crazy until the next evening when the voice saved me again.

_Shh, Haru. It's just me._

Since then, I wait for the voice to come to me and take me away from this retched world for a few short hours. It hadn't come for me yet, and right now I was grateful for that since my curiosity had been pricked by this new customer a few yards away.

~0~0~0~0~

I sauntered over to him, and let a light smirk cross my lips.

"Did you need something?" Letting my eyes glance over him, I added, "Sir?"

The boy merely looked at me for a few moments, not saying anything. This was not uncommon in the university atmosphere. There are always dares and bets going on that deal with prostitutes and ponyboys, along with the occasional friend passing on the description of a nice one they had the night before. My guess was that this was a dare or initiation of some sort. This tall boy might have looked wise and sincere, but he also had an elegant and innocent charm about him.

"Come on… You can tell me." I put a hand gently on his chest, looking up through my lashes. The violet eyes blinked, surprised by this, but he didn't pull back. Yes, my suspicions were being confirmed the more I looked at him. This wasn't his first choice on how he had wanted to spend his evening. Ha, like it was mine either?

"I can leave if you want." I pulled back, letting my hand stroke down the front of his shirt as I took a few steps in reverse.

"Wait- No." He caught my hand out of reflex, but then paused, sighing. "Look, I don't… know how to say this, but…" Those milky white ears flushed. Dear God, was he a virgin?

"But, what?"

"I…" Another sigh escaped him, "I need help."

* * *

_Author's Note_~ Please send me any comments, reviews, or ideas you have for the future! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed, and thank you!


	3. Help

**Ponyboy**

_Summary~ _Keeping his name tucked safe away, Haru Sohma set out for another night on the street as a famous ponyboy. A prostitute. The boy he meets that one fateful night is not someone he shall forget easily, and Haru's touch will in turn stay with this mysterious customer long after their one night of passion. This is a story born by the need of flesh and money, but continued by love.

_Disclaimer~ _I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters, but I set a claim to the plot! Thank you! ^_^

* * *

There are a few words that most people use on a daily basis that I no longer have a right to. "No" is one of them. "Stop" is another. These two words are not in my vocabulary, and I believe at this point it would feel strange to say them. My lips automatically curve into a "Yes" or "More" even if inside I am cringing away – hiding from the Johns and letting the sweet release the voice gives me act as a shield against the world.

Or what's left of it.

I don't miss those words. Those words made me stupid – made me believe I had a choice in what happened to my body. Having the power to say no might let a person_ feel_ strong, but it really makes them weak. It makes you resist pressure, not allowing it to build you up. When you say "Yes", it lets you live. The life you lead might suck, but hey, you're living. I wouldn't want the choice to say "No". I don't want to be weak or stupid. I want to live and show the world that I am capable. Of what, I don't know.

But I am.

Damn, I needed another cigarette.

There is one word, however, that I _almost _wish I had the right to say. "Help." It's not a "No" – it doesn't take away your life. You're living; just need a little assistance through the rough patches. And it's not like I would say that to just anyone, maybe not even Kyo. I didn't want my friend to see that I needed help, that I needed someone other than myself, that I didn't think I could do it on my own. He taught me the very first day to rely on only myself – I couldn't trust anyone else.

In my mind, I chuckled a bit. Could I even trust me?

I mean, I could trust the other ponies to a certain extent. I could trust them to share a few french fries if there were extras. I could trust that they wouldn't try to break into my room if I had it double-locked. I could trust that they would protect my back as long as theirs wasn't in danger as well. Further up the ladder, I could trust Kyo to share half of his lunch with me if I shared mine with him. I could trust him to lie in my bed and not take anything unless he warned me beforehand. And I could ultimately trust him to protect my back as long as I did the same for him. It was more balanced with us, but still there was always room for doubt.

Kyo knew my name, yes, but I was grateful he didn't use it very often. I didn't like remembering that he had the power to break me even if I was seventy-five percent sure he wouldn't.

Trusting myself, though, was a whole different shithole. A slimy, dirty reality I wasn't sure I wanted to explore. The passages were so dark that I knew I would have to ask for help to find my own way out, and I don't think I could stoop to that level.

But it didn't matter whether I wanted or needed help sometimes, I didn't have the right to that word. I helped others, men mostly, find the release they couldn't get from their partners or achieve their ultimate fantasy. Those were some of the only thoughts that kept me going: the Johns were the ones needing help, not me. I was living without assistance. I was capable.

Damn. Cigarette.

I licked my lips and looked up at the boy, not really surprised. See, he needed help. Just like I thought.

~0~0~0~0~

My mind was growing fuzzy as I started to feel the pull of desire.

_Shh, Haru. It's just me._

A smirk slid across my lips as I pressed up against his lean, pale body. My head tucked perfectly into the round shape of his shoulder and my other arm slipped effortlessly around the curve of his back. He didn't give off the scent of alcohol like many Johns or even cheap cologne. Instead he smelled of pencil shavings and soap. If Kyo were here, I would bet two night's earnings that he would have named him School John.

"Ask away, Sir."

Those amethyst eyes stared down at me as he slowly let his arms drift around my body. His skin was as white as snow, yet it radiated such heat that it felt like I was holding onto a Sun. I couldn't deny that he looked nervous as his eyes shifted away to the street then back down at me, or when he cleared his throat before opening his mouth. I nearly sighed when he shut it again.

"You can tell me anything," my voice was close to a purr – another thing Kyo taught me. The voice in my head was growing more insistent, but it wasn't quite time for me to go; I still didn't know what this customer needed of me.

"I…" Another pause – dear God. "I…I like this boy."

I blinked at him.

He was on a roll now though as he stared in embarrassment at something over my shoulder, not daring to meet my eyes. "I…I like this boy, but I don't know how to do anything. I… need you to help me. Can… you, I don't know… Teach me? Like… How to kiss or… something?"

I blinked at him again.

"It's a lot to ask, I know, and you don't have to it's just that-" I put my fingers to his lips to stop the flow of confusion. For a moment I was distracted by just how soft they were – how unlikely it seemed that these lips could be related to any of the Johns before who's mouths were hard, cold lines that could only sneer or rebuke. All of this was confusing me more than I thought possible, and I didn't like it. I didn't like the feeling of not knowing what's going to happen next or not understanding the present.

Each night was routine for me – I knew who would give me lube, and I knew who wouldn't. I knew what to expect from each John, and I knew my place as a ponyboy. I didn't know this man before me, and frankly I wished he would just leave.

"Wait. What?"

* * *

_Author's Note_~ Thank you to those who reviewed! ^_^ I loved reading the comments, and they made me squeal with happiness! I hope this chapter is good for you as well! Hope to hear from you again!


	4. Done Deal

**Ponyboy**

_Summary~ _Keeping his name tucked safe away, Haru Sohma set out for another night on the street as a famous ponyboy. A prostitute. The boy he meets that one fateful night is not someone he shall forget easily, and Haru's touch will in turn stay with this mysterious customer long after their one night of passion. This is a story born by the need of flesh and money, but continued by love.

_Disclaimer~ _I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters, but I set a claim to the plot! Thank you! ^_^

* * *

I remember the first time I was ever truly shocked; it was about three years ago. I had been making a peanut butter sandwich with the last of the month's bread supply and was taking it up to Kyo's room. He had shared carrots with me the night before, so I owed him. It wasn't that I liked vegetables – what teenager did? – but if I didn't have them in my system, my skin would look sallow. And you couldn't make much money off of an ugly prostitute. The ponyboys had reputations to uphold, and Akito wouldn't like any of us to not be remembered as the best. If it was possible to be narcissistic through another person's good looks, he would get the prize hands down.

Anyway.

I was licking my fingers to clean them off before I opened the door – preventing any evidence from being discovered left behind from my late afternoon visit. I paused for a moment outside of the door, hearing an odd noise coming from the room. It wasn't strange for a John to pass out in a pony's bed, stumbling around the next morning before making a quick exit. But this didn't sound like someone waking up in a strange bed. It was a muffled sort of noise that pricked my curiosity.

They say curiosity killed the cat, so thank God I wasn't one.

"Kyo?" I whispered near the door jam. I didn't want any stray pony to overhear our conversation.

The noise immediately stopped for a moment, but broke out with new force after a few seconds like it couldn't be held back anymore. That's when I realized what I was hearing.

It was crying. Kyo was crying.

I stared at the door shocked; my mouth dropped open in horror. Kyo didn't cry. He was the strong one. He could do anything. Kyo could handle any John no matter how much of a bastard he was. Ponyboys weren't supposed to get connected with another person to the point where they started to idolize them, except Akito. Yet I idolized Kyo. I looked up to him – I wanted to be him. Strong and capable. But here he was, sitting in his room crying as he hid from the rest of us who should be resting up.

I dropped the sandwich and ran to my room, slamming the door shut. It took me a long time to gather my thoughts. I sat on my bed, hands trembling uselessly as my lips twitched. I needed to smoke, but I was out of cigarettes and I didn't dare try to go back to Kyo's room. I gripped the edge of the bed until my knuckles turned bone white. My chest ached like it had been crushed by a boulder. I knew there wasn't a way to remove the pressure. What I had just witnessed was not just one of the younger ponyboys tearing up after stubbing his toe – this was total despair and helplessness gushing out of Kyo.

That night when we were all leaving The Stables, Kyo looked over at me silently. I knew his guarded expression was probing my eyes to see what I was thinking. This is when I adopted my dead face – I wouldn't let him see my shock, disappointment, and something else I wouldn't even admit to myself.

Sadness.

I shared Kyo's pain, but I hid it well like we were supposed to. That was our job. When Kyo couldn't find anything disturbing in my eyes, his shoulders relaxed a bit and we dropped the subject forever, never to speak of it again. But to this day, I still don't know for sure what made him cry.

I could guess, though.

~0~0~0~0~

That was close to the level of shock I felt right now with this boy. He shuffled his feet on the cement, only loosely holding me to his chest. So he _knew _this was strange. The adverted gaze, nervous gestures and stumbling speech clearly said 'Young Child,' yet his face, while innocent, was that of a person reaching adulthood.

So shouldn't he have some common sense already?

"Look… I know you've probably never heard of something like this, but I have to! I've… I've never seen someone like this…or…felt this way before." He tumbled through his words, "And I… I have to do what I can to get him… to_ see_ me." The fervor that lit those amethyst eyes was bright with passion and determination, and I knew that if I refused to help this boy he would find someone else. Most likely some other prostitute with less of a conscience than me.

For a brief moment, I was almost jealous of this phantom crush – a normal kid who had someone watching him from afar. Not in a creepy stalker way, but in admiration and hope. I shook my head against that line of thought though. That life wasn't for me. Relationships are a train wrecks waiting to happen, or at least car crashes. I would never be caught in a trap like that. What did I care if some strange student was crushing on a classmate, or at the very worst, a teacher? He didn't belong in my world, but I could tell he wouldn't leave without a fight.

Was this worth it?

"How much?" I felt myself asking without thought, but the boy just blinked at me. "How much will you pay? I don't work for free." Could this really be considered work? I mean I was selling my talent in way, I guess, and at least my ass wouldn't throb in the morning. I don't think I had a choice in seeing his face though if I was to _teach _him how to _kiss._ The compensation better be well worth me bending the rules for a night.

"Oh… I can pay… 150?"

"Make it 200 for the rest of the evening. If you leave early, there still isn't a refund." I watched him almost warily, not sure if he would take the bait. A slow smile crossed his face, and if it was possible, his lips softened even more.

"Done."

* * *

_Author's Note_~ Thankies to all who have reviewed! ^_^ I love each one, and it encourages me to write more of this lovely story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


	5. Hush Now

**Ponyboy**

_Summary~ _Keeping his name tucked safe away, Haru Sohma set out for another night on the street as a famous ponyboy. A prostitute. The boy he meets that one fateful night is not someone he shall forget easily, and Haru's touch will in turn stay with this mysterious customer long after their one night of passion. This is a story born by the need of flesh and money, but continued by love.

_Disclaimer~ _I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters, but I set a claim to the plot! Thank you! ^_^

* * *

I heard a saying once: "A kiss is like drinking salted water; you drink and your thirst increases." But I couldn't quite relate that to my experience with kisses. To me, it was more like salt being rubbed into wounds and left to fester until one day you realize how infected you are from these kisses. But once you reach that point, there is no turning back. There isn't a vaccine strong enough to cure your tainted body, yet you look back on that first encounter and wonder why you just didn't bandage the wound up first.

I felt like that about my kisses. Dirty little things.

The first time I ever kissed someone was my first night as a ponyboy. Up until that point, I had been pecked on the cheeks by both boys and girls in silly dares on the playground, so my little cocky, twelve year old self thought I could handle a real kiss. Just the same as before, except moved a few inches forward, right? Easy as pumpkin pie. I had been a stupid kid to ever think that something in this line of work came easy – especially the first time.

I admit that I had watched those old black and white movies once or twice. I remembered the parts where the man pulled the woman into his arms and kissed her on the lips, molding their bodies into one. Thank you, Cinemark, for filling my mind with complete shit. Yeah, the John pulled me into his arms, but it was more of a jerky motion than the liquid movements on the movie screen. He kissed my lips too, but they were bruised for two days afterward – not that it compared to the rancid taste he left in my mouth. There wasn't really molding of bodies either, just a crushing force that brought me to his chest and then threw me to my bed.

That wasn't the salt yet, though. Those were just the cuts.

It was over faster than I expected, just a good thirty minutes to get the blood pumping to the right places and that was that. I remembered being huddled under the sheets, staring at the faded flower pattern right by my nose. There were four dots in the center of the flower, and I just let my finger connect them over and over again until that was all I saw in my mind. I heard him shuffling around, and the soft clang of coins hitting the nightstand rang out.

That was the part that confused me – we accepted bills, not coins. It took me a minute to tear myself away from the flower, but I forced myself to roll over to glance at the nightstand.

"You got the forty bucks. But the fifty cents is a tip," he said quietly, pulling up his pants. "You have a sweet mouth for a pony." I winced at his chuckle. The John swatted my ass once and commented one final thing, "Might have to ride you again soon."

The sprinkling of salt.

I didn't get a chance to bandage myself.

Slowly the infection grew, but there was no way to stop it. No medicine was created to cure what I had; and if there was one I don't think I would have taken it. This path was my chosen one, so I had to see it through.

Being the newest member to The Stables, I had been a little timid of some of the others to ask for advice and was even more afraid of what they would think of me if I did. But there was one pony that stood out from the others and not just by the color of his hair. Kyo's face was always calm, and his eyes were much too old for his boyish face. Something about him always seemed to make the rest of the world drop away for me, and I could feel my confidence start to repair itself under his red gaze.

Asking Kyo for help was hard, and it was much harder after the sharp spanking I had received from him as a punishment. "None of us ask for help," he had told me. "You take care of your own ass, and I'll take care of mine." He punctuated each word with another smack.

I can't tell you the feeling of humiliation that was bottled up inside of me during those twenty minutes. I refused to cry. The stinging sensation in my eyes only grew worse when Kyo settled me properly in his lap and forced my chin up so I had to look at him. His face was passive as he took in my appearance – disheveled hair, bruised lips, cheeks stained red from embarrassment.

"Calm yourself, and then I will teach you."

And he did.

The hand that delivered the swift punishment, cupped my cheek gently as his warm lips descended on mine. There was no way I could have stopped myself from stiffening at his touch, but as the moments went by and his lips did not force my mouth open as I expected, I gradually leaned into the kiss. He cradled me in his lap for a whole hour, planting light kisses over my cheeks and lips, calming me down until he could teach me the true art of kissing. The warm cavern of his mouth became my heaven, and I found sweet relief when our lips moved in perfect time together.

"Just for today," he had whispered to me, and he kept his promise. I went out that night knowing what to expect and how to handle it, if not completely happy about it. Kyo and I never kissed after that one afternoon, but I will remember it for the rest of my life.

Is it too much to hope that he will too?

~0~0~0~0~

As I led my strange customer up to my stall in The Stables, I realized that I was playing Kyo's role tonight. For a moment, I was almost flattered that I might get to act like him for a few brief moments. It wouldn't be hard to recall every word he had said or every gentle stroke I felt, but could I really do it justice? Would this John truly understand the passion it takes to make a kiss like that so…worthwhile?

I doubted it.

But I would try. For Kyo and for those nice green bills, I would try.

After closing and locking the door, I followed him to the window. His eyes stared outside for a long time, and I almost wished I knew what he was thinking. I could guess that this student might have had a few relationships in the past, but none ever went further than hand holding – I was positive on that last part.

How did he feel about being in the same room as a prostitute?

Did he want more than just a kissing lesson?

Was he rethinking the deal?

After a few minutes he turned to face me, his face lost in shadow. I looked up at him, yet I was almost disappointed that I couldn't see his eyes or his expression. It then became obvious that we weren't going to be doing anything more, so my rules didn't exactly have a point. The voice was no longer in the back of my mind, waiting for a chance to spread its smirk – this could be either very good or very bad.

If it didn't see danger in the situation I was putting myself in, then I could relax for once. But if the voice was just calling in sick tonight, we were going to have issues.

"I feel…strange. I don't know…who you are," he whispered, taking a step closer. I saw the silver line of his hair move off to one side as he tilted his head innocently. I closed the distance between us by wrapping my arms around his neck and nestling into his chest perfectly. I felt him inhale quickly, surprised.

"Tonight, I am yours. That is all you need to know."

I let my fingers caress the back of his neck, delighting in the soft shivers that ran through his body at the simplest touch. Those warm arms glided around my waist, always hesitant, and I felt our foreheads meet gently.

"And what…do you know about me?" His breath was hot on my cheeks. I leaned forward and nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, nearly smirking as I heard him gasp and shudder.

"I know you talk too much. Now, hush and let me work."

* * *

_Author's Note_~ ^_^ Aren't they adorable? I hope you liked this chapter as well! Review if you wish; those make me so happy! Any ideas? Please submit! Clicky, clicky!


	6. What Will Tomorrow Bring?

**Ponyboy**

_Summary~ _Keeping his name tucked safe away, Haru Sohma set out for another night on the street as a famous ponyboy. A prostitute. The boy he meets that one fateful night is not someone he shall forget easily, and Haru's touch will in turn stay with this mysterious customer long after their one night of passion. This is a story born by the need of flesh and money, but continued by love.

_Disclaimer~ _I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters, but I set a claim to the plot! Thank you! ^_^

* * *

The moon was starting to sink in the sky after an hour had past. There was a soft glow on the horizon where the Sun was just trying to wake itself. My own personal Sun was warming me up nicely as his hands slowly slid up and down my back. I had myself straddling his waist in one of my chairs, chests pressed together, lips entangled in a panting rhythm. He was a very good student – better than I had been, I believe.

I remembered Kyo commenting that I went too fast and didn't give enough attention to my customer. I couldn't argue with that since my taste buds had never grown to like the sour tang of day-old beer sliding in and out of my mouth along with the fume of cheap nachos. This boy, on the other hand, took his time in learning each twist of the tongue and properly placed nip before gripping my hair softly and trying them out. His silky, white hands would then slide down my back again, awaiting the next lesson.

If I was Akito, I would recruit this fine boy into my own stables.

Not many had such natural talent.

I pulled back slowly and shuddered as I saw John try to follow my lips until his eyes fluttered open. Those amethyst eyes were black in this lighting, and I felt my own hidden desires floating to the surface. Out of reflex, my fingers reached out and stroked down his fine skin, relishing for a just a moment that he had come to _me. _Thinking that my lessons would only be used as a crutch to get him into the heart of another boy was not something I was permitting into my head at this time.

I was a selfish human after all.

I didn't want to share this moment with anyone but him.

"Am…I doing well?" A slow smile curved his lips as he leaned into my hand.

"Fishing for compliments is not an attractive quality," I scolded lightly as I wrapped my lips around a sensitive earlobe. A gasp escaped him again as he held me tighter, and inwardly I smirked – anything he could do would be attractive, I thought.

Absolutely anything.

"I…I want to learn that, t-" A groan interrupted his line of thought as I skillfully scraped my teeth down the gentle curve of his neck. It was then I could identify the soap smell I had noticed earlier – honey. I flicked my tongue over the skin lightly to capture that taste for a brief moment before it disappeared down my throat.

Joking, I whispered into his ear, "That, sugar, should be saved for another lesson."

"Tomorrow?" He voice was full of hope as he pulled my chin away from his delicate ear so he could see my eyes.

I blinked.

Twice.

"…What?" This evening was already a once-in-a-lifetime experience, and thinking about it happening again was enough to make my stomach turn over. The way my senses were already running away with me, I couldn't tell if this was a good thing.

It was strange feeling though, and I was used to my normal routine.

I couldn't do this again.

"I…want to see you again. Maybe tomorrow? There…are still more things to learn, and I want to make sure I have everything right. Do y-"

"Stop." His lovely features folded in a frown.

"But I…"

"No. Do you not see how _strange_ it is? I'm a _whore_, not a teacher!" I got back on my own two feet, instantly missing the feel of his warm hips pressed to mine. "I can't." I admitted more under control. I couldn't stand the way he had jumped when I raised my voice. "This was a one-time deal." He stood up too, slower than my own quick and jerky movements, as he watched my face.

"Please… I'll pay you more," his voice was shaky and nervous. The boy took a few steps forward, a sad expression in his wide eyes. "I…want to come back."

With his back to the window and the Sun just rising up from the tops of the buildings, the boy was glowing. His pale skin looked like white alabaster on top of those churches I had seen on TV when I was a boy. His long lashes created shadows on his cheeks that mimicked a sad angel's tears. His lips were swollen and red from my kisses as his flushed cheeks dimmed with disappointment. This boy was a beautiful gift to the world.

A gift that had fallen into my tainted hands, and I should return him.

But I was still a selfish human.

And that's when I knew my own nickname that I would give him – Angel.

Not to his face, but in my head and on my lips each time I whispered to myself, alone in my dark room.

_Angel._

"Alright. Tomorrow."

* * *

_Author's Note_~ Sorry it took so long to update, but things have been rather busy here. I hope you enjoy; please read and review.


	7. Blissful Torment

**Ponyboy**

_Summary~ _Keeping his name tucked safe away, Haru Sohma set out for another night on the street as a famous ponyboy. A prostitute. The boy he meets that one fateful night is not someone he shall forget easily, and Haru's touch will in turn stay with this mysterious customer long after their one night of passion. This is a story born by the need of flesh and money, but continued by love.

_Disclaimer~ _I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters, but I set a claim to the plot! Thank you! ^_^

* * *

_A little darker on the left eye; that's it, Haru. _The voice startled me at first, it felt like a lifetime since I had heard its relieving murmur even though it had only been absent one night. I never would reveal it to anyone – not even Kyo – but when I was alone with the voice, I would talk back. It wouldn't respond to everything I said; but if it had to do with a customer or my own body, I usually got some sort of an answer.

Even a quiet scoff would do. I was getting lonely…

"That boy, he's coming back tonight." I darkened my left eye with makeup like I was told and watched the mirror. "I would like to handle this one on my own-"

_You would like that, wouldn't you?_

I paused; yes, the voice usually had a smartass reply, but this time I could feel malice and disgust throughout my whole body. I was suddenly repulsed by what I saw in the mirror. A little ponyboy trying to move up the world, I thought to myself. Thinking I deserve so much more than what I get. Trying to push away the only person who offers to help for one more night of passion.

_You can't see it, Haru, but he will hurt you. Us. He'll use us._

I took a deep breath, shakily reaching for the new pack of cigarettes Kyo had generously slipped under my door. I lit one quickly and inhaled the addictive smoke. Molding my lips around the stick, I could relax a bit and think clearly. "You don't know that," I answered. "He could just-"

_Just what? Cuddle you while you whisper and giggle by candle light?_ I was interrupted again. Another wave of nausea swept through my senses, leaving me heaving against the wall. The disgust I could feel from this voice was overwhelming. Never, in all these years, had I felt such animosity coming from this "other" me.

I was repulsed.

I tossed the precious cigarette out the window and sat down hard.

"Stop." I said forcibly.

_Stop what?_ It nearly growled – its frustration was almost tangible. I could feel my body shaking with the intensity of it. A hazy thought drifted in the back of my mind that this was not just _my_ body. That this formless entity had staked a claim to my mind and emotions.

"Stop!"

In a sudden rush that left me collapsed on the sheets, all of those feelings disappeared. I could almost sense a black anger in the back of my mind – fueled by more frustration and rejection than actual harm. Still, this frightened me.

What kind of shit had I gotten into now?

I wiped the sweat that had formed on my forehead and hesitantly fixed my makeup. Angel was returning to my room tonight, and I wanted to be ready. I was firm in my conviction that this would be our final meeting – these thoughts kept my mind from dwelling on what just happened. That episode could be forgotten for now; I needed a strong cup of whiskey and another cigarette before I would be able to bring myself to reflect back on it.

~0~0~0~0~

Angel had stepped into the room for only four minutes before he had urgently requested my services again. We had time to discuss a price and a limit to our play before continuing from where we had left off. I had bent the rules again, just for tonight.

I wanted to see his face…

I could almost admit to myself how much the darkening of his amethyst eyes fed a fire within me. Something I hadn't felt with even Kyo – a white, hot passion that reached from the tips of my toes to my lips, caught between his teeth.

Yes, I could almost let myself believe that.

The sweet invasion of Angel's tongue was like a cool drink to my parched, awaiting mouth. In truth, there had never been a mouth as warm as that of this customer, but it was so shockingly refreshing that all I could think of was cold water being splashed in my face.

I had taught him well, I could tell. He would break away at the right times to let us catch our breath, so I could watch his eyes dance in the moonlight. He had me on my back in the bed, facing up into his angelic face. What would it be like to drink Heaven's wine? I mused as I panted. I didn't have to wait long for my answer as his mouth captured mine again. He was new to these feelings and didn't know how to calm his desire, how to reign it in. I was gifted with the full force of his passion; that was something I could say I was grateful for.

I was nearly blinded by his eagerness as he plundered my mouth, claiming each inch with his own rich taste. "Ah…" I could hear him groan. "I…thought about this…" he sought my mouth again, nipping at my lower lip as I shuddered and held him closer. "All day…" he finally finished.

"Less talking," I moaned as his lips found one of my weak spots under my jaw. "M…More learning." After that, I was incapable of speech. His tongue pulsed tantalizingly over that spot as he learned what it was like to be a tease. Angel deliberately clung to that spot with his lips until a whimper escaped my mouth – the most vulnerable sound for a pony to make. A throaty laugh blew cool air over my wet skin and I mimicked his groan.

He thought he knew all there was about kissing from one night.

I knew much more.

Those beautiful eyes widened as I flipped him over, reversing our positions. Another smirk crossed my lips as I eyed my prize – a beautifully swollen mouth in need of torture. I took my time in tracing around that lovely entrance with my tongue, loving his squirming attempts to get away and pull me closer at the same time. Never had I enjoyed my job so much, never.

Instead of invading his mouth as he desired, I trailed soft yet hungry kisses down Angel's throat. Swirling my tongue around his rapid pulse, I could feel us trembling together as our passions mounted. He gripped my hair, pressing my face closer to his skin. I knew he didn't know what he wanted, but he _did_ know there was something more I could give. And he wanted it. Giving into his needs, I focused on my energy into sucking that patch of skin for all I was worth.

Angel gasped and writhed under me. He arched, and our bodies touched for a brief wonderful moment until my mouth broke away. There was a small, red mark there – a sign of possession. The boy stared up at me, eyes lit with burning desire that was overwhelming. My knees turned to water, and he must have seen the surrender in my face because it wasn't long until I was on my back again.

My neck received the same treatment, although with not as skilled of a kisser. Nevertheless, his passion and eager lips were more than I could bear, and Angel had me whining as though my life depended on it. As I was catching my breath after his sweet torture, a ragged whisper drifted close to my ear.

"I couldn't…concentrate in class. I just wanted to prove to you how much I learned… I wanted to show you. I never knew it could be this way… that I could learn so much, feel so much." My eyes fluttered closed with a groan as his quick tongue traced the shell of my ear.

"You've learned well." I murmured breathlessly. I could feel his whole body relax on top of mine. I didn't need a light to see the smile he presented me with.

Never in my life would I have thought one of my sessions would turn out this way. But for my comfort, I kept the knowledge that this would be our last meeting in the front of my mind. I didn't need any more nights of passion to confuse me further and make me forget my position as a ponyboy – a joy ride for all who could pay. I didn't need this sweet schoolboy tracing my cheek as if as I were a fragile statue.

I didn't need it, but did I want it?

"Thank you… Thank you for all you've taught me." I opened my mouth to answer, but he stopped me with a kiss. "After watching you react, I'm sure I will please him."

Him.

An iron block fell to the bottom of my stomach as reality came crashing down around the bed. I had been teaching this boy, not because of his honest curiosity or his desire of my person, but because of his love and adoration of another. I could see the true bliss on his face as he spoke of what this accomplishment would bring, and again I felt repulsed with myself, with my stupidity and lack of tact. I had allowed myself to be sucked into a world I didn't belong in – one that clearly didn't even want me – and then I was thrust back with no warning. I had been stupid and childish. I could now understand the disgust the voice had filled my body with earlier.

As Angel let himself fall into the bed beside me, sighing happily, I stared at the ceiling cursing myself.

_I told you, Haru, he would hurt us._

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note_~ I have been neglectful of my story and I apologize! I wrote this especially for everyone who requested more Haru and Yuki love scenes as well as a longer chapter. My wonderful girlfriend wanted more of "Black Haru" too, so I hope I satisfied everyone! ^_^ Read and review to show your appreciation!


	8. The Black Escapades: Part 1

**Ponyboy**

_Summary~ _Keeping his name tucked safe away, Haru Sohma set out for another night on the street as a famous ponyboy. A prostitute. The boy he meets that one fateful night is not someone he shall forget easily, and Haru's touch will in turn stay with this mysterious customer long after their one night of passion. This is a story born by the need of flesh and money, but continued by love.

_Disclaimer~ _I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters, but I set a claim to the plot! Thank you! ^_^

* * *

It was the fourth time I changed my shirt, and I felt utterly ridiculous. The first three had been great tops, showing off my flat stomach, lean ribs, and pale arms that looked weak but trim. Yet each time I glanced in the mirror, I saw something wrong. Either a button was missing, there was a wrinkle, or heaven-forbid a stain on the fabric. From what _possible_ source I couldn't imagine, I thought sarcastically.

Two days had passed since my last meeting with Angel.

Two long, miserable days and nights.

I had never smoked so many cigarettes in my life. Speaking of which, I pulled one out of my pocket and inhaled the warm smoke. As it drifted around my mind, I was able to look back on the ending of that night without pain. After twenty minutes of cursing myself, Angel had sat up and gifted me with another brilliant smile.

Damn boy.

As he straightened his clothes and smoothed down his silky, silver hair, he had turned thoughtful. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep my eyes off of his face. Each expression had me entranced, captivated, and completely disgusted – with myself, that is. I noted that when Angel thought hard on a subject a crease formed between his two perfectly arched brows. The frown darkened his lovely eyes as those sooty lashes blinked slowly. Again a foul word formed in my mind as he turned around to face me.

"I need to find a way to thank you…"Apparently my shocked expression was enough for him, because I didn't need to answer.

"For teaching me, of course." The frown lifted, and his jeweled eyes were radiant again. "I know… I'll take you out to dinner." My mouth had fallen open, and like a stubborn child I had turned away, murmuring something in reply.

The boy crossed the room and I damned his honey soap for having such a delicious scent – it was sure to drive me mad. Already I couldn't get his sweet, heavenly taste out of my memory, but I wouldn't let him take over all of my senses.

I remember scowling at him and gesturing toward the cash on my nightstand. He had paid me well enough, and I wanted no more from this boy who had changed everything. He haunted my work, my mind, my body, and all for what?

Another boy.

Angel had merely smiled and shrugged, "That was for business. Dinner is for… my friend." There had been a slight question in his voice, something that gave me an opening to refuse. I could have thrown his proposal back in his face like he had thrown my kisses back in mine. I could have sneered and glared like I wished I had the heart for. But I wasn't myself. Not with this boy around – more like a man than a boy. Just one glance to his lips set my body trembling to be near his; no plain _boy_ could do that.

I don't remember much of the rest of the evening as he planned our outing, except for the last part when Angel had stopped at the door on his way out. I was lying on the bed again, wallowing in my self pity as he spoke.

"I don't…even know your name." It was more of a plea than a statement. I had perfected my answer through years of being a ponyboy. This was my stall in The Stables, and I was in control. My rules still applied and I was under no obligation to give into his curiosity.

"I am whoever you wish me to be."

There was a long silence and I couldn't meet his eyes. For the first time in years, I felt very small and vulnerable even with the protection of my name. I no longer had the power and confidence of someone twice my age; I was a sixteen year old boy, devastated by his first…what?

Love? The idea was absurd.

More like infatuation.

His final words were no more than a whisper, "I'll see you on your day off…my friend."

_My friend._

Two days later, and those words still had the power to echo in my mind. I damned him to Hell and back again, but my curse didn't have any conviction behind it. That Angel was half-witch. How else could he have captured me so completely?

The two days, though, and been enough for me to reestablish my routine. I was forever grateful for those rotten, pig-headed Johns who ravished me for two long nights. It was long enough for the voice to return and take me away to my secret spot – a safe place where I could hide from the rest of the world and choose not to recognize the hard members pounding away at my backside.

But despite the voice returning, I had no more direct contact with it. It never shushed me just before invading my mind nor did it speak to me whenever I tried to start a conversation. There was an emptiness in the back of my soul that hadn't been there before our "fight" earlier in the week. Would I be crazy to feel that this…entity was _upset_ with me? It was a stupid thought, but what else could it be?

I didn't mention this to Kyo; he had enough on his mind. For the last few days he had been locked in his room, recovering from the number Tattoo John did on his back. I swallowed bile remembering the slash marks that seemed the ruin Kyo's perfection.

All of these memories and worries were keeping me from the real focus of my evening: my dinner with Angel. It wasn't a date, not in so many words. But my heart was racing, I had the worst headache, and I couldn't keep the excitement from my voice.

"You're being ridiculous." Even as I spoke the words, my heart did a little somersault.

A date.

A real da-

Violence I didn't even know I possessed burst from my heart as though it exploded. I felt myself snarl in rage, throwing my old jewelry box into the wall. It smashed into a dozen pieces and I felt my mouth lift into a smirk as I stared at the mess. It only took moments for me to lose grip on my reflexes and feelings, and I was shoved back so hard into blackness that I swore for a moment that I had gone blind.

I felt nothing, I saw nothing. That was until my eyes opened; yet, I had the distinct feeling that they weren't _my_ eyes any longer.

My body, trembling and flushed with rage, was glaring into the mirror. Such an expression I had never seen myself make before. Those eyes, usually such a blank gray color, were completely black. They snapped with fire and fury, challenging me. Me! For a moment I stared in the mirror only to realize that it wasn't me. Yes, I was looking through eyes in my body, but this wasn't my expression. I couldn't feel my hands even though I could plainly see them gripping my vanity tight enough to have the edge dig into my palms.

After the initial shock of such a change, I recognized this out-of-body experience as what I usually went through with the Johns. Usually, I was tucked safe away in a corner instead of in the front row of the movie, but I couldn't move. I couldn't take my eyes off of those furious black ones that glared into the mirror.

"So, _Brother_, it seems as though your time is up now." The voice was an angry purr, but still held the seductive edge used to entice men into my bed.

_Brother? What are you talking about?_

The face in the mirror smirked. "You think I'm only good for a lay in bed. You think that's the only reason I exist – to save your worthless ass." These weren't questions, they were statements.

Facts.

"But who's in control now, Haru?" A dark chuckle escaped the snarling lips as the…body applied darker makeup to the eyelids.

_You're not my brother. I don't understand. Stop this!_

"Oh, Haru, I'm closer to you than a brother. We share a body, you and I. We share a body, a mind, a soul, and soon we will share a lover." I stared into the mirror, feeling all of my thoughts grow numb and cold.

"You make a mockery of us and our business by running around with the schoolboy slut. You want a _date_ with him," the voice spat. "And I can't stand it any longer! It's my turn, and _you_ will have to sit by and watch a life go by before your eyes as if you didn't exist."

_I…_

"There is no use fighting it, Haru. You are weak and this attraction of yours has made you weaker." The body ran a finger down the mirror, grinning like a sneaky cat. "And tonight this is my time to play by _my_ rules."

I curled up in a tight ball, surrounded by darkness. This wasn't the soft feeling of being cared for and whisked away from my nightly tortures. I was scared and shaky, but I couldn't shake. I had no body, no grip on reality, no movement at all. I could only look out into the world through the eyes of this "brother" and pray to whatever God above to end my misery.

* * *

_Author's Note_: The rest of this night is already in progress, but I felt like being a little evil and setting up a cliff-hanger. ^_^ Don't hate me? Read and review!


	9. The Black Escapades: Part 2

**Ponyboy**

_Summary~ _Keeping his name tucked safe away, Haru Sohma set out for another night on the street as a famous ponyboy. A prostitute. The boy he meets that one fateful night is not someone he shall forget easily, and Haru's touch will in turn stay with this mysterious customer long after their one night of passion. This is a story born by the need of flesh and money, but continued by love.

_Disclaimer~ _I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters, but I set a claim to the plot! Thank you! ^_^

* * *

Brother, seeing as I had nothing else to call him, made his way out of The Stables and down the street. He knew how to give his hips a slight swing as he walked and we noticed quite a few people staring in our wake with slackened jaws. I could feel the pressure of his gloating and smirky smile all around me, yet I couldn't shake off the feeling. Instead of trying to disconnect with everything and let this "brother" of mine take over, all of my soul strained to reach out into the world. Because of this thin, but so far unbreakable, connection I could hear his thoughts and feel his emotions as if they were my own.

Truthfully, I was sickened with this behavior.

I was a ponyboy, a pawn, a toy to be used and thrown away, but I had my pride. Those who worked for Akito didn't need to act like common whores of the city – we were special. Men sought _us_ out, not the other way around. There was no need to grin at the business man as he made his way home or lean into a fondling hand as it passed by in the darkness.

My body would _not_ be used for this!

I struggled for anything that I could use to bring me back to my body, but all of this stress had taken my strength. I felt like I was floating, and my only windows out of this abyss were those black eyes I had seen in the mirror.

"Cool your temper, Haru. The fun hasn't even begun." I barely heard the smug murmur as I recognized the coffee shop Angel had picked for our outing.

Dread was not an uncommon emotion in my profession. It was something you learned to live with; you weren't going to like what you were doing most of the time, but putting it off only makes the pain last longer. This feeling was different though – I knew if I still had control of my reflexes, I would have shuddered and gulped convulsively.

_"You are a tool, my white one, to be used by those who desire your body. They will not care for what lies inside of your pretty head. Make me my money, and I will be the one to listen to you for a short time before I will use you, as well." _

I had never forgotten those words Akito whispered in my ear as he tied the black ribbon around my neck.

This was all wrong.

I shouldn't be here, waiting to go drink coffee with one of my Johns. I shouldn't be sweating through my best clothes just because I know he's on the other side of that door thinking of me…or possibly the other boy. And I shouldn't be watching this horrible person who has taken my body stride into the café as though he had the right!

And even as I thought these things, I saw my body approach the back of a seated boy with silver hair and knew I could do nothing.

To top it all off, I had no cigarettes.

Brother's arms slid around the slender shoulders, and I screamed inside of his head as he placed a warm, familiar kiss behind Angel's ear. That spot had taken me forty minutes to find, and I knew now that he felt Angel's body shudder as he smiled up at Brother. Something passed behind those violet eyes and I wondered for a moment if he could tell the difference between me and this virus that infected my being.

"I thought you weren't coming… I was starting to get worried," he said quietly, sipping his coffee.

I heard my voice purr gently into the pale ear, "You are a fool."

Angel stiffened in the arms that held him and blinked widely. "What?" A frown creased his brow again, and I could strangle the invader of my body for ruining the moment. Of course, I had no right to seep into my client's life this way, but I would have let him down easily. And to call him names, that was absurd and uncalled for!

Brother slid down into a chair across from Angel, smirking. It seemed as though he enjoyed flirting at the same time he was insulting.

"You come into my bed hoping to learn a few more tricks, and then want us to be friends?" My voice was cold and very unlike the way I usually spoke. "I believe you've taken our few moments and blown them way out of proportion." Brother laughed cruelly as he slid a hand up Angel's pale, soft arm.

I knew the skin would feel as perfect as velvet, and I cursed this brother of mine silently for the pain and confusion I read in Angel's eyes.

_Stop this, you bastard! Stop!_

"I…don't understand…" The boy's voice was quiet and meek. He didn't seem at all like the lust-filled, almost dominating boy I had grown fond of.

Brother scoffed and leaned back in the chair. Idly stroking the back of Angel's hand, he carried out his plan to ruin my night.

"I am a whore, nothing more. You don't know of the times I've had in bed before you came and the past two nights you were gone!" I could hear the smirk in his voice and could only guess that his eyes were snapping again with black fire. "What would you want with me? You don't want sex, you don't want a relationship – God knows I'd ruin that too – and I_ know _you want that other boy you've been dreaming about."

I could see the reflection of Brother's dark grin in Angel's wide amethyst eyes. If I had been in any control of my body, I would have fled. I wanted to tear my hair from its roots and sob my heart out as I was told not to time and time again by Kyo. I wanted to escape all of this pain from Brother's words, but I knew how true they were.

I was a tool to be used and nothing more.

And I didn't even have a cigarette…

The voice continued loudly for the whole café to hear, "I've taught you all I can, and you need no more! I have more important clients to serve while you knock at my door asking for a kiss! You think you're the only one who visits my room? Ha!"

I couldn't bear to peer out of the eyes that stared at Angel, and instead cried inside of Brother's head. If I wasn't allowed to claim my tears on the outside I might as well take advantage of them now.

"No…" I could barely hear his voice over my own ravings, but his clear tone was unmistakable. "Stop this."

I could see Brother blink his eyes slowly, and then felt his face fold into a scowl. There was a tingling sensation around me as I stared out into the angelic face that had captured me.

"You helped me and gave a lot of your time and your…self…" he paused for a moment, "And I can't thank you enough. I wanted you to come here so you didn't have to act… like someone serving me. I want to know _you…_"

This was a lie. Nothing coming from his mouth could be true.

"You called yourself a whore, but…" Angel shook his head slowly, frowning even more. His eyes darkened to a grayish purple that reflected the café lighting. "That's what you _do_… That's not who you _are_."

The tingling sensation grew until I could feel my own jaw slacken slightly from surprise. The ribbon on my neck was tight as I swallowed, and Angel's fingers beneath my own were very warm – his high temperature always took me off-guard. With a jolt I realized that I was in control now.

I was numb and very cold, but I could feel him…

I could touch him.

There were no words I could say to explain the actions of Brother or my own shock at Angel's words. I stood and drew him up to his feet, never letting go of his hand. He answered me with a slow smile, tightening his fingers around mine before lacing them together.

For some reason, this hand-holding felt more intimate than any kiss we had shared.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Sorry for the short delay, but I hope the chapters was good for you! ^_^ Please, let me know what you think by reviewing, and if you have anything you'd like to see in the story you can always let me know!


End file.
